Tomorrow, Maybe
by RedTieAffair
Summary: ....the girl just stands there, in the middle of the snow. I thought I told to get the hell away Ty shouted at her, he grabbed a some of our wall and was about to throw it at her, until ....
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Don't own it, and I don't really own the plot ether, it's based off of a book I'm reading.

A/N set in present day New York, but with the Inu. crew there and there are demons here. This is with my new character Cole, I have her Proflie on my profile thing,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Run

Cole looked out, into the field. Today was the last day she could freely look at them, for she was in the middle of a royal marrige, to a man named Naraku. And he sacred her.

Flashback

Everyone exited the room, to leave Cole and Naruku alone. Sesshomaru stoped for a second to give Naraku a waring look. Naraku gave a small smile at Sesshomaru's glare and a nod of understandment. As soon as Sesshomaru left, they were alone. Naraku looked up at Cole and smiled once more at her. Cole watched him carefully, this was the fourth time he had come to visit, and the first time he had come she thought he was a nice man. But then everyone left, and she met the real Naraku. She remembered how he had told her to follow his orders and get marryed to him, or that there would be hell to pay.

End Flashback

Cole watched as Naraku jumped out of his car and met with Kagome's father, then her mother, who had just given birth to Inuyasha, Cole's little brother, and finally Naraku met with Sesshomaru, who still hadn't taken a liking to Naraku. She watched as her father pointed towards her room and before anyone could see her she ran over to her computer and closed the song that she was writing. After that was done she ran to her bed, sat on the end of it and waited her fate.

It took Naraku ten minutes to reach her room, with the same stupid smirk on his face.

Flashback

It was the end of the school year and there was the big party tonight. With her parents out of town with Sesshomaru, Cole knew that she could go, she always went. Cole thought of this boy that she liked and wanted to go out on a date with him, but she knew that she was engaged to Naraku, but he didn't give a rat's ass about her. So she wore a purple tank top with sparkles on it and a black skirt, and to top it off, she put a light shade of pink lipstick on her lips.

With one last look in the mirror, Cole was ready to leave. She was about to walk out when her door opened. With a gasp Cole looked at the door and saw Naraku standing there. And he laughed at her, just laughed and laughed. " Oh don't you look stupid." he said, once his laughing fit was over. She turned back to the mirror and pretended not to hear his words. Pretended that tears weren't in her eyes, even though they could both see them. And she told him how people at the party would thing that she looked great. He laughed once more. "No they won't, because your not going." he said with a smirk. Cole's jaw dropped "And why not?" she asked him, tears returning once more. Naraku pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, with that he set the cigarette on a small fire, and dropped it on the carpet, then he stomped on it, leaving a small black hole in the carpet "You aren't going until this stain comes out." he stated. With that he turned and shut the door, also shutting Cole in fot the rest of the night.

End Flashback

Naraku walked in to the room and walked over to the bed where Cole was. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. He looked her over, red eyes scanning her for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Nothing. He threw her back on the bed. " Tomorrow's the big day baby." he said with an even bigger smirk. " So what." Cole challenged. The smirk turned into a smile. " Then you leave with me, and when you do then your in for it." he said. " I won't leave here." Cole said, with fear of what came next. Naraku's eyes harded, turning into a deeper shade of red, but they calmed when he saw a math book on the floor. " Good, your smart." he stated. Cole watched him carefully. " Glad I got my self a smart girl, and not some stupid whore like your mother." he said a waiting her reaction. Cole's jaw dropped. With a grin he left the room, but not without saying goodbye " Until tomorrow Bitch." he said, making sure that she heard the last part. She watched him leave.

' I can't stay here.' she thought. She ran over to her closet and got two suitcases out of it. Then she got some skirts and shirts and jackets, then she stuffed them all into the suitcases. Tears coming down her face. Tonight, she'd run. Run away from it all. The things she both hated and loved. And she was ready.

Cole waited until she was sure that everyone was asleep. Sesshomaru had come to check up on her around 11:30, and then half and hour later she heard her parents going up to their room. She pulled the covers off of her, reveling herself wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She walked over to her closet. Got her stuff,and a picture of her parents and one of Sesshomaru. She also has the same pictures on a silver heart shaped locket that she wore around her neck. She turned to the bed and made sure that her note was on the bed for the first person to find. With one last look in the mirror she got the rope that she had stolen from that stable and tied it to the railing of the balcony, she strapped the cases on her back using some spare rope. When she made it to the ground she ran as far as her feet would take her. Always running

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of next chapter: Fast Forward to three years in New York. About life being homless. Foul Lang. will be used.

Plz Review to make me happy.

Later,

Inu.Roxs


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here. Oh well.

' These mean falshbacks' There will be bad words here, you are warned. This is now told from Cole's POV

And Cole is 17 here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I look around here, I wonder how I got here? Why I can't just go home? How these became the people in my life? That what I think about when I sit here. This isn't what tv promised, this isn't my dream life, I never wanted to end up here, but I did. They don't tell you about this life anywhere, not when you visit the doctor, or when you go to school and write " What I want to be when I grow up" essays. I never said I wanted to be homeless, I never wanted to end up like this. But we don't always get what we ask for.

When I here, it's like Cole was never real. The life I once had was a dream that I had out here. Here I am Chan (A/N Chan is what everyone calls her here). I hate it here. We have to huddle together in the winter with people that we don't know, just to keep warm. The house that I stay in is all I have left. I still have the pictures of my family but it doesn't make up for the real thing, the thing that I will never get. But no one knows that. Rule #1 out here on the streets, don't tell your story, because no one wants to hear another sad tale. But I do, so I could feel sorry for someone else, not just me.

I love dawn. The sky is gray, waiting to be painted with the colors of the sun. The city is mine then. It's mine because everyone else is sleeping. It's hard for me to notice how cold it is when it's this pretty outside. Today, I made Jef come out with me. Sure, he complained. He didn't want to come, didn't want to wake up like most people here. " Please." is all I have to say to make him come. He likes me, sees me as his little sister. To me he's like another Sesshomaru, always watching out for me. It's nice to still feel a little home.

Jef is grumpy today. He doesn't see things the way I do. He's also kind of pissed that I woke him up, but if I stay happy, he'll come around. " Chan, why do you always drag me here? I hate fucking Tompkins Square!" Jef asked as he rubs his hand together for warmth. " Because, it's beautiful here!" I tell him, with a smile as big as I can get it, and he finally smiles back at me. " Yeah, garbage and dog shit is real art work." he says with a grin. I punch him in the arm and walked away. Even though his kidding, he can still be a jerk, a big fat jerk. So when he spills his drink, I laugh at him. Jef says that he's sorry, but I don't care. He ruined my sky. He made fun of my sky.

It's like that for a while. Quiet. It makes me sad, sad that Jef and I aren't talking, then I get angry at Jef, but then I become sadder and now I'm guilty for blaming him. " C'mon, lets get something to eat. Look, I'm sorry okay? The sky is very pretty. Cam we eat now?" I smiled and told him that he was paying.

Jef is ahead of me, walking faster. I keep back, but close enough that I can still pick up his smell if I lost him, but I never lose him. But I'm running out of breath, even as a demon I can only run for so long. I want to stop running, so what if they catch me, I didn't do anything wrong. We got hungry, are they going to shoot us for it? Then they find out that I'm the heir to the western lands my father will find out and start somthing. But Jef keeps on tugging my hand, so that whenever I slow down he will pull harder. I knew that he had no money, but I never said anything. Jef got caught once, he spent the night in jail. So I ran as fast as I can, just for him, so he can be happy, only for him.

The police finally give up after 8 blocks of running after us. We got away. I got away. I will always get away.

Our building is right there. No long walks, just there. The place that we have to live in, just because no one else wants to. It's an old run down building, that a lot of us call home. We are the backround to this city, this world. We fill in the spaces that are wiating for us. Jef and I come in through the back of the building. It's ok for us to stay here, I can hear some voices on the second floor as we walk up the stairs. There's two people sleeping at the end of the stairs. Scott and Lily. They are both so skinny that they look like skeletons, only with the skin ( A/N that sounds so creepy). They look like each other. They have both been here longer than I have and they have also been together since I came to this part of the city. Somtimes I wonder if they are together just because they look like each other, same dirty brown hair, same number of ribs, popping out of their skin. I think that it's sweet that people can still fall in love here. Jef says that they are only together because they get high together. But I hope that they love each other, just hope.

Lily is the only one that wakes up when Jef and I pass. She gets pissed, but I think that part of her is still asleep, or that she never woke up. We pass her and go into the room where the voices are. I see three faces.I don't know who they are, but Jef does, and he says that it's ok.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Jef the Meth. Big surprise." one says, he seem happy that we are here " What brings you to our lovely establishment?" he asks Jef. " Nothing much. How are things here?" Jef asks while shaking his hand. " Ty, this is Chan. Chan this is Ty." Jef says. I give a small smile at him and he gives me one back. " We were looking to crash here for a bit, skipped on a tab. Cops ran us down here. You know how it is.". " Yes I do" Ty says, moving his smile from me to Jef. He rubs his goatee, it was a light shade of red, like all of his hair. He looked almost dashing, like somthing from some old story, a long, long time ago. " That's cool with us, an't it fellas? Never turn a man in need to the street. A man, or a pretty lady." Ty said, looking at m ewhen he said the last part. I just thank him and give another smile. He's older than me, he looks like he's in his early 20's. They all look like they are in their early 20's. So far, I'm the youngest one in this room, being the youngest isn't safe here. So I had to be ready to defend my self if needed. In a few minutes I will feel safe. The way that I like it. I hate feeling scared.

I later learn the name of the other two men in the room. Eric is the first one. Eric says that he cam from California. He seems nice. I could learn to like him. He has soft eyes and a faint tan left on his skin. He also has a dragon tatoo on his left shoulder. And even though it's supposed to look mean, it looks friendly. Marc is the second man. Now he does scare me. Not because he's black, I don't think like that, you can't if you want to make it out on the street. The thing that scares me about Marc are his eyes. They are the same blood shot red as Naraku's. And just by looking at them I'm haunted once more but the memory of Naraku.

Flashback ( not Cole's (or Chan's) Pov. )

Tonight was the night that Cole got to meet the man that she got to marry. No matter what. Cole looked at herself in the mirror, until a knock was at her door. " Yes?" she asked taking her eyes off of the mirror and on to the door. It was Sesshomaru. He told her to come down, that he was here. Then he left. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. She had on a white tank top with blue jean laying right where her shirt ended and she wore a white scarf as a belt.

Cole walked down stairs and met Naraku. She thought that he was ok, but it was his eyes that freaked her out. They were red, but a haunting red.

After dinner, her family left and sh ewas alone with Naraku. She was about to speak, but Naraku cut her off " I don't care about you or what you have to say you little slut. As of this point you will do, say and act the way I want you to. And the day that wedding bells ring, your life will be worse that any hell that you have been to."

Unknown to Cole then, those words would change her life forever

Ebd Flashback

I should have told someone, but I didn't and look at where I was now. Someone had gotten some alcohol, little sips. I don't drink any. I hate the taste of alcohol in my mouth, but I hate the smell of it even more. I can tell that I'm the only demon in this room. Other demons don't live like I do. They kill people and get money for it. But I have never, and will never kill a human for no reason, or even for money. " You look like a girl I saw around the western palace. You sure that you've never been there?" Ty asks me as he sips the alcohol and passes it to Marc. I look at Jef, he is the only one that know that I'm a part of the royal family. " No." I lie. " Is that where your from?" I ask him. With a laugh, he tells me that he's from Pittsburgh and he goes to places. Then he starts to tell me about all of the places that he has been to, and I listen to every word. Nice to hear a good story every once and a while. " So, how did you end up here? On the streets?" I ask, even though I shouldn't. He laughs once more. " I want to be here. This is freedom. The life. Here you can do of be any one. This is Home Sweet Home.". he makes it sound so much better than it is. Like I thought that it was.

After they are done with the acohol we all lie down to sleep. I curl up next to Jef and he puts his arm around me. When I close my eyes I feel like I'm floating over the clouds. I'm happy now. And that's all that counts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview Of Next Chapter: I can't think of any thing.

Now that you have read this. Review. Please.

Don't make me beg

Lates.

Inu.Roxs


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, If It was you would all hate me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dark when I wake up. Eveyone else is still sleeping. Another day wasted. I get up and walk around to stretch my legs. I pass Scott and Lily. Sleeping with thier faces pressed together, so that they look like identical twins. They even breath at the same time too. I take this time to go to the roof. To watch the city light up. Almost as nice as the moring. Almost.

Back at the palace, I never could see the city lights. Our palace was always just too far away. Now, I've been here for three years, and I'm still not used to it. I don't think that I will ever be justed to it. People here tease me about it, but I just igonre them and watch the lights each and everytime that I can. It's cold on the roof top. Really cold. I warp my poor excuse for a coat around me. Then again, all I'm wearing is an old pair of beat up jeans, and a white shirt with a smiling daisy on it. This shirt always made me happy, that's why I wear it. Even on days like this.

Even after all my years of being here, I still can't pick which buildings I like better. I always go back and forth between them. Now my favorite is the Empire State Building. Just for the way that there are almost always diffrent colors with the seasons. But then I look at the other ones, nameless one and the fact that they have no name makes them so much better. Sometimes I want to fly, I soft of can. If I use my powers, but I can't use my powers because my father has a soft-of monitor thing placed on my power reading. So I can't use my powers, none of them, and that sucks bad.

Jef is awake by the time I get downstairs. "Where did you go?" he asked m softly, so soft that a normal peson couldn't hear it. I don't think that he heard himself say it, but I did. " On the roof." I say. He smiles at me, and lifts his arm for me to curl under. Where I feel safe, ready to fall back into a calm, slow sleep.

Everyone's talking so loud when I wake up. Scoot and Lily are awake now and say hello. I just wave to them, still to tired to talk. The world is moving so fast, it makes me feel slow. " C'mon guys, let's get the fuck out of here. I want to fucking party!" Lily shouts at no one. She's dancing around everywhere, to music that she can only hear. Everyone ignores her, she's always like that. And that's what happens to someone who's cooped up all day. But she just wants the attention, for people to watch her and the way that her bones twist together. " Where the hell are we gonna go?" Scott ask her pulling her down into the seat next to him. Lily sits and frowns at the ceiling.

When I was little and would drive by these houses with Sesshomaru and my father, I would think that these house were haunted. But now I'm used to all of the broken floorboards and cobwebs. Now it's soft of my home. I'm watching Ty try to start a fire from some of the plaster from the wall. It doesn't look safe, but we are all really cold so no one really gives a damn. I lean back on Jef and hear his voice " This is nothing like California, fucking cooer down there.". I guess that he's talking to Eric, trying to make him feel more at home. " Oh, you've been?" Eric asks him. " Cali. Nope. There's no need if your in New York." Jef says with a laugh. Eric just smiles. I remember him giving me thay same talk when I first came here. I was so wraped up in my memory that I just catch the last few world of Jef telling Eric about a night out in the town, just the two of them. I ignore them after that, try to give then some privacy. That's when I notice that Marc has moved closer to me. It's a little creepy, with his red eyes, that look almost exactly like Naraku's, but I also ignore that. Then he grabs my hand. " Hey, want to play patty cake baby?" he says in my ear. I just want to punch him so hard, but I don't and he keeps on trying to hit on me. " You know we all got to be nice to each other. Love another. Love your brother." then he laughs. " Yeah, but your a creep." I say. He thinks I'm joking. I'm not. " Yeah, regular people don't get us, they're all 'bout money and shit. Material shit. Not like us baby." he trys again. What us? I want to shout, I'm 17. But he keeps on talking, so I pretend to listen. That's how I get by, how I aways get by. Pretneding, and Hiding. Those two things always save me in the end.

Everyone stops talking when she comes on the steps. Everyone is looking at her. I look at her deep brown eyes, messy strands of midnight black hair were knots on her head. " What the fuck are you doing back here?" Ty shouted at her. I watched, waiting for her reaction. But the girl just stands there, in the middle of the snow. "I thouht I told you to get the hell away!" Ty shouted at her, her grabbed some of our wall and was about to throw it at her until I stopped him. "What the fuck is the matter with you!" I shouted at him. They all look at me, like I'm the one that's crazy. But she a kid, a little kid. Ty and Jef both look stunned, by how mad I seem. And I am mad, not I'm pissed, they are turing her to the street, a kid. " What's with you?" Ty asks, rubbing his chin. His red hair looked like fire. " What's up with me? What's up with you? How can you just throw some little kid otu into the snow?" I had a hard time not blowing his brains out, if I could. " Fucking brat's been caoming 'round here for the past week." I look at him, and he returns my look. And as if he read my mind he said " No, fucking way am I going to babysit that little brat. You being here is bad enough. Kid like that would bring the police 'round here." I couldn't help by notice Jef make a small face of disgust when Ty mentioned the police. "So, your just going to let her freeze to death?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted to hear his answer. "Fine, you want to take care of her? Go ahead, but if she brings any heat on us I'm leaving both of you where I found you." Ty snapped. I look over at Jef, and he just shrugs, meaning that I can do whatever I want to. He doesn't really care, no one does anymore.

The girl hasn't moved from the stairs. I guess she's still surprised. As I get up and walk over to her, everyone else goes back to what they were doing before. The girl backs away for a second, then stays. She lets me get close to her and guide her near the fire. I take her hands in mine. A perfect fit, but they are freezing, so I try to warm them. I give her a smile and I'm not surprised when she doesn't smile back. I wrap Scott's blanket around her shoulders. " How old are you?" I asked her. " Fourteen." she said. I can tell that she's a liar, so I give her a look. " Eleven." she says. I nod at her, telling her that I believe her. " So what's your name?" I asks her. " Rin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will delete this story if I don't get more reveiws.

So if you are reading this now, stop reading and reveiw.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You can stay with me, if you want." I tell her. I want to tell her everything that she wants to hear, just because she's so young, because her eyes look so scarred and I've seen it before, and it kills me to see it in her. She's shaking as I blow on her hands. She trys to pull away, but I hold on. " It's okay. I'm not goona hurt you." I tell her softly. I wonder if she knows that I'm a demon, if that's why she is so afraid of me. I ignore that thought and bring her hands close to my face so that I can warm them faster. As I do her sleeves slip over hger wrists. Her entire arms were covered in bruises and cuts. I turn her arms over and see the same thing. My mouth is open and I want to close it but I can't. Because she's not lost. Her parents aren't out there looking for her as my parents are. No one's looking for her. No one wants to find her. She really is a street kid.

She gets up, I frightened her. Her eyes tell me. I can teel that she hasn't slept for days, there's pink all around the edges of her chocolate brown eyes." Don't go." I say. It surpises me how much I want her to stay. She sits back down next to me, her scent was covered with the smell of dirt and who knows what else. From behind us I can hear Lily laughing somewhere. I don't care, I focus on Rin, who was sitting there, hands folded behind her back. I didn't want to belive that someone had done somthing so bad to her. " Did you hurt youself?" I ask her. Rin just shakes her head and moves her hands to her pockets. I can see her fingers under the fabric, like little spiders. "Who hurt you?" I asked, no really wanting to hear what she was going to say. All is quiet for a few seconds, and when she does answer, I feel everything escaping me. Breath. Hope. Everything that makes me thing that the world is nice." Sometimes, my dad." she says, then shrugs, like it's no big deal. I reach out for her hands again, so that she know that I will protect her. That I will use all of my powers, both human and demonic. " Do you want to stay with me?" I ask her. She looks up for a second, then lowers her head. " I don't want anything, anymore." She whispers. She means it to sound brave, It doesn't." I want nothing." she says, then she puts her head on my shoulder, letting herself fall into me. Letting herself fall asleep in my arms, and I feel my heart melt. I softly stroke her hair, messy and tangled, and I let her sleep, and I was reminded of Inuyasha, of how I'll never get to watch him grow up, or never see Sesshomaru ether.

I had a stray once, it was about a year ago, a cute little gray kitten, and it didn't matter that I was a dog demon. No one let me keep it, they said that it would die, that I wouldn't be able to feed it, they said that it was better off on the street. Still it followed me for days, until I set it free. I broke my heart and I cried everynight for weeks, hoping that the kitten had been taken in, and was with a loving family. Having Rin around is sort of the same thing. No one want her around at first, but I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Eveyone that says that she should leave can go to hell. Rin is going to stay wherever I stay, go everywhere I go. they all have to get used to it, and that's that.

Together, Rin and I try to find a new place. Ty said that we didn't have to laeve, but I want us to. I don't want Rin to stay. And I also don't like looking for new places, abandoned buildings where we could move in, and no on cared. You look for boarded windows and doors. That's how we find a place and know it's empty. We found another place. We've been staying for a week, maybe two. Some people where already there. More my age. they don't mind us and we keep to oursleves. I don't need them to be my friends, I have friends. We still need money. Everyone needs money. But I'm only 16, so i can't get a job, I have no papers, no parents to sign permission. I can't even ask for work without appearing suspicious. So we get our money like I always have. By going downtown and holding our hands out for money, older guys, wall street type. They're suckers for young girls who look sad enough. They smile and give us quarters. I think that they do it out of pity and guilt. Somehow they know, that somewhere they've done somthing to make this happen. I think that it's funny. I don't blame them for anything, I mean how could anything that they'd ever done be responsible for my future husband to be a cold heartless son of a bitch? They think more of themselves than they are. I don't care. They pay well.

Business is boosted with Rin around. We teel everyone that she's my little sister, that our parents threw us out and that we have no where to go. And they fall for it, but sometimes they fall too much and point us out to a cop, then we have to run. It's one thing to have grown men living on the street. But it's another thing when you have two little girls on the street, it's not good for tourism.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I updated, but I still might get rid of this story. I want **5** review, from 5 diffrent people.


	5. Chapter 4

Not Mine...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We almost get enough change to go out and buy dinner every night, sometimes breakfast too. But only when I let us spend it all and not put any away. I'm saving, saving a little each day, trying to get enough to get out of this city. I want us to move to Hollywood, I want her to be a famous movie star. Not me, if I did my family could find me and I'm still not ready for that yet. I have to lie about my family, she thinks that I was abused and ignored by my parents. I just want her to be happy. I don't think that she's ready to find out that I'm second in line for the western throne. And besides, the city gets to you after a while.

" Isn't that Jef?" Rin asks as we are walking down that street. I look down the street and I don't see or smell him at first, but after a few seconds there he is." Hey Jef!" I shout, waving him over.I haven see him in a while, he looks bad. Pale. He said that he's been at a party downtown, ended up sleeping on the street. He said that it was too far to walk all the way back to the Village, or too lazy. So I tease him about it, and we both start laughing, he tells me that I'm being a mom. It's good to see him smile, I miss him now that we don't live together." You girls want to have some fun?" He asks. Why not. It's Saturday. No suits in town today, why not live it up for a day?

We meet up with some people in Washington Square, it's warmer now that spiring is coming up, you see more people now that it's getting warmer. Scott is there, but Lily isn't. They're in a fight. They do that every once and a while, but it always works out. There are some more kids there. I can see Jay, he's my age, human, and funny. He always makes people luagh, but gets shy around me. I think that he likes me, and I think that's cute. Marc is there too. He's been around a lot more since that first night, the night that I first met Rin. He just folded himself into the group, just like that. I don't mind much, he's harmless, but I still don't trust him. I just can trust someone with the same eyes as the man who made me run away in the first place. I can also see Eva coming, she's gorgeous and pretty cool. All the guys love her, and she knows it, and she can handle it too. She's moving in with Scott, she aways does when he and Lily are split up. I'm in a good mood, everyone is, even Rin. She's beginning to feel okay around everyone else, and some of them are even okay with her. Mostly the girls and Eva. Eva loves to tease her like she's our little sister or something. But it still isn't perfect, there still is some tenson, Jef likes her, and so does Scott, but Ty still doesn't think that she should be on the streets, he thinks that she should go to a foster home or somewhere else, anywhere else, just not the street. Rin is still scared of him too, she bites her lip everytine he trys to talk to her. But none of that matters now. The sun is shining and warm and everyone is happy, just happy.

Eric knows this rich kid that lives over in the West Village, his parents are away and he's letting everyone stay there for a while, like a big sleepover. We're all going there now to meet him. I don't like the rich kids that hang out with us, they're always trying to be cool, like our lives are glamorous. And as an ex-rich princess, that's a load of bull. But when the rich kids have the sleep overs, I'm like everyone else, the rich kids are my best friends in the whole wide world.

The place is real nice, like the palace. The grand slam, with trees and everything. We can even hear the music a few huoses down, so we know that we're in the right place. The door is open, so we walk right on in. We see Eric sleeping on the couch, and Ty is in the kitchen cooking something, whatever it is it smells great, the scent of the food is strong in the room. It's not as crowded as I thought it would be. Other than them and us there's Billy, the Prince. The wanna-be that lives here. Aside form Billy there two other guys that I've never met before, who turn out to be more of wanna-be Billy's friends, they all go to the rich private school, Daltons. There is also thia really annoying girl named Candy, she's my age and a huge slut. The kind of girl that I would risk using my powers to just make her shut up. She's all over Billy, like she's going to marry him or something, or maybe she hopes that. She's using him anyway, she isn't nice to anyone, unless there's somthing in it for her.

Everything stops for a second as I enter, not everything, more like just me. Everything else is miving around me as I am filled with memories of Sesshomaru, and my father. The entire room is filled with fancy furniture, antique glass ornaments that shine like crystals. It's a little hard to breath, I run my hand over one of the heavy oak tables, like the ones in the pledge commercials, or pine sol, whichever. I look as if I'm trapped in the tabletop, trapped in wood, like I would be if i have remained with Naraku. I shake off the feeling of Naraku and move on. I take a seat on the couch before they are all taken, Eva takes the other one. Eric sits straight up when Rin sits on his lap, and I can't help but laugh." What the fuck is this? It's like a female invasion in here." I look up to the voice and see Ty coming out from the kitchen. At first I think that he's annoyed, but he just says " Hey what do you know? Eric finally scored.". He has a big plate in his hands. Good, I'm starving, but I'm worng, what I smelled wasn't anything to eat, it wasn't even food. Just chemicals, Special K. Everyone's eyes light up, not mine, I don't want any, I'm not a baby, I'm not an angel anymore, I just don't want any. Everyone can have fun and get high, just not me. They have thier thing, I have mine.

Ty pushes the powder into little lines on the tray, one for everyone. Billy goes first, he paid for it, he gets everything first and that's how it goes. I watch the powder disappear like magic, it always makes me laugh, it silly to me. I look over at Rin and see her watching too, I already passed with a 'no thanks.' and a wave of my hand. Ty walks over to her and holds the tray in front of her." It's your lucky day little lady. Ladies first. Youngest first. Those are the rules." He says with a smile. I don't want her to take any, but I don't want to treat her like a baby either. She looks up at me and I shake my head quickly. I still don't want her too. Ty is still smiling and looking at her, like all of this is some kind of test. She doesn't take it. I think that she wanted to, that or she wanted Ty to accept her. I'm glad. Then she frowns and sticks her nose up, like a little kid who doesn't want to eat something she should. It makes me laugh, it makes us all laugh, even Ty. I lean back on the sofa, I can feel Rin's hand in mine. Everyone's quiet, slow. I lose the feeling in my hand and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spend most of the day sleeping. I'm not sure when Rin left, Eva says that Rin went to the bedroom to lie down. I should check up on her, besides it's boring down here. Everyone's in their own little world, it doesn't bother me, it's just boring for me. I get up take a glance around at the people around me, then I take a deep breath and search for Rin's scent. Once I find it I head towards it, Jay looks at me as I walk by him. He looks at me like only a boy could look at me, with those big puppy eyes. He offers to help me, but I refuse. Once I find the right the right door and open it I find Rin sitting on the edge of the bed, I can smell tears, so I take a seat next to her." Cole?" she asks. She's the only one that can call me that, maybe it's because Cole is not a common name and everyone knows that it's the name of the missing heir of the western thone." What's up? Somthing worng" I ask. She just shakes her head, and starts crying even more. Now I really don't know what to do." I don't like the way they all stare at me. Why do they look at me? I want then to stop.". I raise my hand and run it through her hair, unsure of what to say." I don't like it here." she says." You want to leave?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything, she gets up and opens a door, a bathroom door. Inside it's gold and white marble, there are two huge bathtubs inside. I soon know what she want, and I picked up a brush, then I brushed her hair, after her I did mine. Then I run to the top of the stairs." No boys allowed on the next floor." I shout, stopping Jef, who was coming up. He just smiles and goes back.

Rin is already in one of the tubs when I get back and we both take at least an hour and a half just taking a bath an playing. After that we go over to the hair dryer and towel racks. I quickly do my hair first, using the smallest amout of power to heat up my hair faster than normal, then I do her's." It's really nice." she says. I can hardly see her through the stem we made." What is?" I ask, looking for her." This room it's beautiful." she says through the mist. I stopped looking for a second and was reminded of another one of my moments with Naraku. One where he tried to rape me. The memory made my stop." What do you think of it?" she asks. I snap back into what was happening and responded with " I used to live in a place with rooms like this."." Then you must have lived in a palace." she laughed, and I laughed with her, just because she figured out my past without even trying. After that we raided Billy's mother's closet. I think that I had more clothes than her,but who cares. We try on everything. In the end I get a black dress, knee-length, with straps. I look at myself in the mirror, the black went well with my light brown hair, and it also made my golden amber eyes seem brighter. Rin also thinks that I should stay with that dress." What are you going to wear?" I ask Rin, she looks around and points to my old white shirt. I smile and hand it to her, why not give it to her.

When we go downstair everyone is looking at us. And we look great. Eva runs over, she's exicted, talking about how she wants to go up next. Billy doesn't seem to care that I took his mom's clothes, or never says anything, he's too fucked up to say anything about. I don't even think he even knows that I'm here. A whole new group of people has now showed and taken thier drugs. There's more movement now that Jay has found the liquor cabnet and started passing out liquor. I leave Rin with Eva as Jay asks me to go on a walk. While we walked I sort of told what to do as flirting. After ten minutes of joking and some flirting we come back and I once again fall asleep in the couch.

Someone is screaming when I wake up. Tears are overcoming the scent of everything inside the room. I can also smell blood and it's coming from the second floor. I snapped out of my daze and find Rin, crying on my arm. Eva's running down the stairs screaming at me to get up and go upstairs. No one's talking to me, no one will tell me what's going on." What the fuck is going on!" I yell. Eva runs by me and gathers Rin in her arms, that's when I see the giant bruise around her eye. Before I can do anything, Eva grabs my arm." You have to go upstairs!" She shouts, slower so that I can understand her." I think that they're going to kill him!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now I will wait for you to review.

Do you want to know what happened to Rin?

Do you want to know who might die?

Do you want to know if they die?

REVIEW!

Hit the button that says "Go"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: nope...

Ten thousand things were running through my mind, I'm panicking, I smell blood and tears. The only thing that I know is that it was one of Billy's friends, one of them tried to do somthing to her, tried real hard. By the time I get to the top, I see one of his friends being held down by Jef and Eric, while Ty beats the shit out of him. My hands go numb, the smell of blood is so strong in this hallway, it's overpowering every other scent. I'm not sure of what Eva wanted me to do. Does she want me to stop then somehow, or does she want me to see the bastard gets he deserves?

Billy is trying to stop them, but Scott is holding him back and besides, no one can hear him over the yelling of the others. Jay also runs in the room and starts beating the shit out of the boy, too. I can see blood come out of his mouth everytime they kick him, blood and teeth. Billy finallt breaks free and runs to the nearest room, locks the door and we know that he's calling the cops. I aslo join the boys in beat up the kid. I don't know why, I did that, but I did it." Come off it Chan, we gotta go!" Jay shouts at me tugging my arm. So we run. As I run I see Ty carrying Rin.

We found another old run-down building, Ty said that we have to stay here, he says that the police are looking for us now. And that gets me pissed. We have to beat up some rich kid to get on the map with these people? It also lead me to the questions that had been bugging ever since I ran. Was my father still looking for me? Does Sesshomaru even remember me? Does Inuyasha even know that he has an older sister out there?" He told me that on one would belive me." Rin was saying to me." I told him that I didn't want to do anything, but he said that if I didn't he'd tell the cops that I was stealing thier stuff. And I didn't want him to call the cops" she was crying now, crying onto my shoulder." Did he touch you?" I asked softly, carefully. She shook her head." I didn't let him, so he punched me. It's my fault. My dad always said that it's my fault, that's why it happened to me.". I bit my lip hard to keep my self from crying, it doesn't work." Don't say that. Don't ever say that again." I grab her chin and my her look up at me." Nothing is you fault, that guy was a mojor asshole.".

We are alone in this room, all alone in this small dark room, in a strange building, and filled with each others secrets. I wonder if I should tell her, about my real family, about Naraku, and the real reason that I was out here." Cole?" I look at her, her hair is once again matted, yet soft." Cole, will you promise not to leave me. Will you always stay with me?" she speaks softly, but I can hear her perfectly." I promise."." Cole?" she whispers again. She doesn't look at me when she says it, hell, she doesn't really say it, but I hear her." I love you."

That night she tells me about her dad. How he would burn his cigarettes in her and beat her. After hearing all of that, I make a vow, so that whenever I find that man, I would use all of my demonic powers to put him through the worst pain imaginable. Even if I later have to go home, or jail. But I will.

In my dream, I'm an angel. I have a pretty white dress and white wings, I'm pretty too, but I'm crying. It's all so perfect, but it can never be mine again. This was what I had with my family, before Naraku came and forced me here. I want to stay here, but I can't Rin is waiting, always waiting. So I wake up. Yes, she mad, and I don't really care that much. Today I'm taking her shopping. I'm sick of seeing her in the same outfit every day.

Ever since we started to hang out with Lily that's all Rin talks about. Lily this, Lily that.' Isn't Lily the coolest?'.' Guess what Lily did? She told off a woman in a store and we got everything free!'. Lily's a thief. I pretend to be happy when Rin tells me these things, I want her to be happy. I'm getting sick of it. If Lily is so great go wake her up every day! See how cool she is then! It's not that I don't like Lily, I like her like one of my best friends, mabye I overreacting, maybe. But Rin is getting too close to Lily, I mean starting to act like her. Started doing things that only Lily could do. Sure Lily can steal from some jrek on the streets, fine with me, fine with her. It's not my thing, and it's NOT Rin's.

That's why I got so pissed when she did it. That man was trying to be nice, he was better than most assholes around here, he really cared, like my father would, and Rin takes his money, right in front of me! It happened a little while ago, we were in the park minding our own business, happy because we were going to go shopping and do all that crap. Then that man comes over and asks if everything is fine, we let him sit, and then he gets nosy, I did my best to convince him that we were waiting for our parents. He didn't buy it, he just gave us a few dollers and leaves. I can see his wallet sticking up for his back pocket, and the little thief grabs it! I didn't speak to her, sure I ran away with her, but I was pissed, but I wasn't about to let her get caught, I'm not one of those evil demons most people hear about.

She says that she's sorry. That she wanted us to have enough to get somthing nice." We already had enough!" I yell at her. We aren't criminals." But now we have more right?". It doesn't matter now, nothing we get can ever make me feel good about it." Don't you get it? That's why people look at us that way. I hate it when they look at you that way. So why the hell are you giving then a fucking reason to look that way? You can't let them be right, never, understand?"." But Lily does it." Rin says, she sounds like a brat, half smiling like it okay because someone else was doing it. But I'd had it with Lily." Lily! Fuck Lily! Lily has a rich daddy who would come to get her the second that she was in trouble. She's not out here because she has to be. You get that? You want the cops to come and take you back to your father?" I went too far, I shouldn't have said that, but I need her to understand what's happening.

She cried for a while. I was mean, I was still mad at her. But now she's walking slow, just to drive me insane, and it's working. We didn't come all the way here to do this, and we aren't going to stay here if we are going to do this. But if she stops one more time, I think that I'm gonna kill her. She stops, then I have to stop, then she walks right past me to do it all over again." Will you stop this?" I watch her reach into her jeans and pull out bills, tens and fives." I don't want it.". The money looks silly in her hands, there must be $200 in her tiny hands. I'm finding it hard to stay mad and not start to laugh, but I have to stay mad, I have too." Yeah, well I don't want it." I say, shoving the money at her." I don't want it either, not if your going to be grumpy all day. I said I'm sorry, so here, take it." she handed the money to me again." No." I'm gonna let her spend it and feel guilty about taking it." Here!" she tries to put it in my pocket, but I'm faster than she will ever be." Too slow." Now I'm teasing her, and she the one getting mad.

We play like that for a while. We're both laughing and having a good time. But I can't. I have to stay mad, she has to learn. So I take it and stuffed it in her pocket." I mean it. DON'T." she stops smiling, takes the money and drops it on the floor, then she turns her back to it and starts to leave. I don't, I stare at it. It's a lot of money, too much to leave there on the floor. We need money. So I took it. I took it and put it with the money we saved. After a few seconds I catch up to Rin. I start to think that we should go home now and try again tomorrow.

It feels so natural when Rin grabs my hand, I don't even notice it at first. It's a perfect fit in mine. It seemed smaller when she had the money it. She says that she's sorry, she means it this time, I can tell." C'mon let's get you some pretty clothes." I say smiling at her. It was going to be fun, it has to be, right? We find a store around the corner and head right in. Besides, we have $250.

Jay's late again. He's always late now, everytime we hang out. Ever since I kissed him in the park, under a full moon. It's no real big deal for me. I just wis that he was here, if he was here these asshole wouldn't be talking to us. It's all because of our new clothes, clean clothes, clothes that set us apart from every outher street kid. But, I **never** should have bought a tank top. Now all the guys want to hang out, they want to get to know me know that I have clean clothes. The worst part, they can't take a hint, so I have to be a royal bitch. the royal part is easy for me to do. So, I end up talking to Rin." Chan, do you think that I should cut my hair?" she asks taking parts of her hair and looking at them." Hey, Chan?" the tall ugly one asks, moving closer " Your place or mine?" I wanted to set him on fire, or punch him so hard he goes to Florida. I make a face at him and turn back to Rin." What? Do you, like, live far away, or something?" he asks, moving even closer." We don't even have a home." Rin says, like a snob, might I add." Awesome!" they all say, high fiveing each other. When they go to high me I turn with a " Fuck off will you?". I turn Rin to face me again." Jay!" Rin shouts running over to Jay, who finally showed up." We're leaving now, so do yourself a favor and go to Hell loser!" I tell the tall one, then I walk over to Rin and Jay and we leave.

He passes me again. I see him out of the corner of my eye. Only for a second. And when I think that it really him, it's not. I see him over and over and over again, but it's never him. It bothers me most times that I have no idea where he is, or anything new about him. It's not that he's a bout guy or anything, it's just that he picked him, of all the people in the world. I could be sitting at home right now, with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Watching TV, or reading, or training I don't care. But I'm not. I think about calling him sometimes, just so i can hear him and so that he knows that I'm fine. It's nice to think that I could pick up a phone and he'd be on the other line, like magic. I know the number by heart, even though I haven't dialed it in years.

Every time I try, I freeze up. Besides, he's the king, his number must have changed at some point. And that's bull. I know that I'm saying that just to give myself a reason not to call. Whatever, he had his chance to find me, he's always had a chance. He's the king, if he really wanted me back I would be home. Yet here I am.

Hi ( your name here )

Plz review,

I'm still thinking of trashing this story

Later!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ... not mine, well, Cole is.

We moved in with Lily about two weeks ago. Everywhere sles is way too crowded. That's because it's summer, everyone runs away in summer. Sometimes I wonder if I'll find Inuyasha out here, not that I would know what he looks like anyway. Ileft before I could get to know him. As for the new kids, most will be gome in two, or three months. Eric also lives with us. He and Lily got together right after Scott left her. The change is also good for Rin. I want her to feel good with people, even if it Lily. This place isn't great, but it's better than the streets.

We have a lot of money now, $750. I want to take Rin and leave. Eric says that the police have been shutting down other places, kicking people out and sending them home. Part of me wants them to come here, to take me home. But will I be welcomed home, after so long?" Chan, we're going out. Want to come?" I look up to the voice, Lily. I smile and agree, not in the mood to talk to Lily now, not that I'm mad, I just don't want to talk to her." Rin, we're going out, want to come?" I call out looking in each room. But in the end she finds me. She slower now, always looking so tired. She smiled and we go to change.

We both put on our matching red skirts,and vanilla shirts. Lily comes in and we all play with the mirrior. Acting like we're superstarts. It's nice to do this.

Streets are covered with people. I blend in, and move between them. I'm going to meet them later. Rin, Lily and Eric. For now, I want to be alone." Hey baby, you're looking fine.", I turn around, ready to pound whoever was behind me. And I see red eyes. Marc. He starts to laugh at me, he said somthing, but I didn't hear him. I ask him for Jay, and he says that Jay'll be right back. Soon after Marc starts to leave. So I run over and put my arm around his shoulder, and we walk off.

I saw Jef today. Jef, the man who once replaced Sesshomaru, my former best friend. He won't look at me, everywhere else, but my face. I don't reconigze his voice when he talks to me. It brings tears to my eyes." Chan?" he asks, I'm crying now, small tears fall down my face." Can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back."

I hand him $7 and hear him leaves just like that. Rin comes by, asking about Jef, and I cry on her shoulder.

Lily and Eric have been fighting, a lot. They each say that it's the other's fault. but mostly, it's Lily yelling and Eric trying not to kill her. And then he leaves. And that means that Rin and I have to find a new place. It's not safe to live without a guy around, and I don't want Rin or Lily finding out that I'm a demon. I hate looking for new places. Lily hates me leaving. She hates it so much, that when we leave, she shouts out curses at us, and everything that you could possible think of. So I track down Eric. And we move in with him again." Hey." I greeted. He looks up at us." You left?". I smile at him and Rin nods.

So we all end up in a small, smelly, basement that's full of rats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really thinking of trahing this story.

And it will gone by **Next Friday**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nope

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went to visit Jay. To say 'Hi' and to get out of that basement." Your lucky that they don't bite your noses off." Jay says, laughing. He jumps on me and preteneds to bit my nose off. What's really funny is when he missed, and really bits my nose. It's like that for a few seconds until I trow him off me, with ease." So why don't you guys stay here? After the whole Eric and Lily thing." He asks, walking over. Scott, who was sitting in a corner, perks up." What do ya mean?" he asks, he still worries over her, it's sweet." Did somthing happen at your place?". " Sort of, only that it's not our place anymore." , I say, looking over at Rin." Come off it Chan, what the hell happened?" he said, walking over to me. And I guess I had some tension or strees or somthing because I shout back at him, " What do you want me to tell you! That Eric and Lily borke up? That she's a mess? That I dont' even know where the hell she is? Will that make you shut the fuck up?" He doesn't say anything. Rin give me a look that says " I'm dissapointed in me. The same look I'd get from my mother. But I don't give a damn, I want to shout at them. ' LOOK THE OTHER WAY!' but I control myself." I'm sorry." I say, it's the only thing that I can think of.

" She and Eric got in this big fight, and we all left her there. I went to check on her, but she wasn't there. And I don't know where she went. I'm sorry. " no one wants to say anything.

We walk to the house again. it takes us half an hour. Nothing. I get bored fast. So I jump on Jay for a ride. And we both fall and roll on the ground. Rin and Scott keep on walking, smiling. We follow them, dragging behind." Aren't you going to put you arm around me?" I ask, looking at him." I thought you hated me, or something. You give me weird looks and stuff." he says, looking down." That's cuz, your dumb." I whisper in his ear. The last thing I want to do is tell him how I really feel. He wouldn't get it. He wraps him arm around my shoulders and we walk on. That's all I want now.

I had a doll when I was little. Sesshomaru had given it to me, and I loved it like it was my child. I woul d take it everywhere. School, store, didn't matter. I never named her. Never felt like I needed to. Once I tried, but nothing would suit her. I left her at home, when I left. I guess I really wanted Sesshomaru to have it, so he could have a part of me with him. So a part of me is at that house. I miss her now. She taught me how to take care of something, where to put my hands, how to listen, even if nothing is being said.

I wish she taught me how to deal with this. Lily wasn't there. Scott says that she's gone for a while, and she'll come back. It's not true. Her stuff's gone. The mirror is broken, and there's blood on the floor, adn on her clothes, if she was here. She's not coming back. I know it. Scott knows it. We all know it.

The weird part is, I'm not crying. I'm not even sad. I don't really know what I am. I guess things are clearing up. Like my eyes just now opened to a new world.

When I left home I thought it would be great. No parents. No one telling you what to do, or wheb to do it. I didn't know that you'd become your own parent fast. Looking over your shoulder at diffrent people. Questioning thign you've done, and who you've become. Everything you've done. Everything you could have done. Like if I should have stayed here with Lily. Or if I should have left. it would be nice to have someone to help me, to give advice, even if I don't take it. Or to lend a hand, even if I slap it away. Or to give me a shoulder to cry on, even if I have no tears. It would just be nice, that's all

I wake up next to Jay. I have been for the last three days. I guessed it should feel something like home. It doesn't. it never will.

We stayed that night. Rin and I. To see if Lily would come back. It's dumb, but we believed it. Like a little kid believed in Santa. But she never came. She won't come

It's hot out today. Too hot. But I don't mind much. The salt water air feels good." You want to go swimming?" I ask Rin, who is in the sand next to me." For real?" she asks looking at the waves. I pull off my shirt and my pants and run into the water. It's freezing and a huge wave hits me, so I scream. I see Rin start to get up, get undressed and run to the water. I stop and watch her. She looks like an angel. I grab her hand and we swim out. Before I left, one of Dad'd friends taught me how to control water, air, and fire, so it was easy for us to swim adn play.

The sand is all over me, and my skin feels dry. Almost everyone's lefted the beach by now. Some people here and there. Then I see him. I don't know who his is, but I do know what he's holding. A camera." Hey! What are you doing?" I shout. I felt my heart stop as the lens clicked. My father could get that picture of me, and it would be all over." What are you doing?" I ask again, walking towards him. He notices me, the me that walks and talks. Not the me he wanted in his pictures. He looks startled, to see me. He looks like a normal guy, not like some creep. I can also tell that he's human. So then what the hell is he doing?

" What, you wantta take our picture?" he still looks at me." Well, then ask." I say, looking down at him. I don't know why I say it. Besides there's no way anyone can find me, with all of my friends and powers, there's no way." Can I?" he asks. For a second I forget that he's there." Sure!" I yell so he can hear me. I hear the clicking over and over again." For five bucks!" I hear him laugh and the camera. After a few minutes, he walks over and hands me a twenty, and piece of paper." Here's my card, in case you need another five bucks." he says. I smile and say my thanks." Your really pretty, you know." he says smiling I say thank you once more.

I can see Rin trying to make out, what we're saying. I have to give him a fake number. He writes it down, says that he'll call me, says that he'll talk to my parents and sort somthing out." If you talk to my parents, tell 'em I say 'Hi'" I say smiling, he laughs. He think that is a joke. I watch him leave, takeing picture of people. Anyone that'll fit in his little box.

" Who was that?" Rin asks walking over" I don't like having my picture taken." she says, pouting. She starts to cry. I bend down on let her cry on my shoulder. I whisper soothing words into her ear.

It's late. But we don't care. On the way back to our new house, we spot a carnival." Hey Rin? Wanna have some fun?" I ask her. She beams at me, and we run into a crowd of candy and gum.

After a while, we have to leave." You know? We can get out of here soon." I whisper to her.

I've hidden the money in a hole, inside of the couch that Rin and I sleep on. I would have it on me, but I don't want Jay to find it. He says that he loves me. I believe him. He says it as he kisses me. As we, are together, in a room. Alone. I told him to stop tonight. And then there is silence for what feels like forever. I get up, grab my shirt and my pants and walk over to Rin's room. I fall asleep with her.

I don't know what's happening at first. I hear sirens, banging. There are red lights everywhere. Fire? But, where's the smoke? But I smell gun power, hear big boots. Cops. Here. Outside I see kids with thier faces on the sidewalk, cuff on their hands." Rin! Get up now!" I shout at her. I pull her up, and reach down the sofa. I grab the money and push the sofa against the door." C'mon!" I shout pulling her towards the fire escape. I make sure that she gets off first. I start to follow. i'm halfway out, when I remember our clothes. We can't afford to get new ones. So I run over, rip the drawer open, smashing it against the wall , and toss our clothes to Rin. I hear the door crash open. A light beam hits me like a bullet. And for a second I freeze. But I yell at Rin to run. And I run to the window. I let out a scream as a hand wraps it self around my ankle. I give it a hard kick and grab Rin's hand. We run up, to the roof. I place her on my back, and I jump to the next roof. Thanking my father, for being a demon and making me one too. I break the attic door down, and we run inside. Going down and down. To the basement. Once we got there we ran to a corner and stayed quiet. I smell Rin's tears and squeeze her hand. It's all I can do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You people are lucky I'm nice

I'll feel bad if I end the story here,

So I'll try to update fast and wrap this up

Lucky people

I give U a favor

so now Update!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Enjoy my fast update and the end is almost here. And there's a Cliffie!

P.S. one of the reasons that I wanted to finsh the story is because, I'm almost done anywhy, so why not?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin doesn't want to, doesn't want to see it, doesn't even want to go near it again, But I have to, just to say ' Goodbye'. The cops put up yellow tape. Changed it. I can't stand it. So we leave.

I hear from Eva that the Cops got Jay. So we stay with her for tonight. I can't sleep. I won't for a while. I want to get Jay back, even if he's been a totaly asshole lately. Eric comes over and makes thing worse. he says to lay low. I don't want to lay low. I want to leave with Rin. But she won't go. And I won't leave without her.

" I'll always find you." he said once. When I told him about Naraku, when I was crying. Jay had told me that. We've been apart for two days. Two days of not knowing. Eric says that Jay didn't get picked up by the cops. So then where the hell was he?

Jay has been staying with other people. In some dead factory at the end of a raod. Eva come with Rin and I. We see a kid around my age, ang he nods, saying that we've got the right place. I'm getting happy to see Jay. I wanted to kiss him again." Is Jay here?" Eva asks one of them. Thay act like she isn't even there, like she's just some pest. Well, fuck them. Then I see him.

He has a girl in his lap. A girl who doesn't look anything like me. A girl with full breast. and her tongue in his ear. A snake demon." Um, Hi." he says. It's been two days, and all he can say is 'Hi'? I want to burn him to a crisp, so bad.

Rin digs her nails into my arm, begging me to say somthing." I didn't know where you were, ya know." he says." I didn;t even know that you were Alive" I snap at him." Jeez, it's not like we're married or anything." he smirks. the slut on his lap luaghs louder than she has to. Just to make her point that he didn't belong to me anymore, he was her's." Get Rin out of here." I whisper to Eva, and she grabs Rins hand and tugs her away. I hear the door open and close behind me." Your not mad are you?" he laughs. They all laugh. Laughing with him. Laughing at me." Mad?" I ask calmly." No,I'm not mad. I PISSED!" I shout at the top of my lungs and to make my point clear I make the drink in the hands of other catch on fire, so they all drop the cups. I force the fire up the wall and on the roof. The snake slut looks at me. She know that I'm a demon. The glasses shatter everywhere, and people are cut. Jay is white. They all are. And the only thing keeping them from burning alive, is me. But, I'm better than that, and my power has to be kept in check. So I take the flames away and walk off, happier than when I came in.

Why does everything in my life suck? Naraku, Jef, Jay. It doesn't matter. Because soon, Rin and I are leaving. And NEVER coming back.

We live in a hotel in ChinaTown. It's $100 a month but we can afford it. It's nice to sleep in a real bed for once. I miss it so much.

We ran into Ty at the park. He said the Jef is doing fine. He kept on looking over his shoulder. Rubbing his hand together, like it's cold out. It's Summer." I'm seeing him tonight, as a matter of fact." he says. Then he invited us to a party. He promised that it'd be fun, said that Jef'd be glad to see me. Rin said yes before I could say anything. She promised that we'd be there." I'll hold it to ya, little lady." he said. What could I do now? I was kind of excited to go. But I had a bad feeling about it

We got ready to go. Rin's been waiting for me for an hour." Rin, I don't think that we should go." I say awlking over to her." Why?" she snaps, her voice is snotty." I knew you wouldn't let us go!" she shouts getting up from the bed. I know that she pissed, I can feel it." We never do anything, just sit in the dumb room!" she shout stomping her foot down." Okay." I say. She stops and looks at me." Really?" she asks, happy again. I nod and we're off.

There's so many people here. I can't find Jay or Ty. An dI make sure to keep Rin at my side. I don;t want to lose her. We circle the place a few times. Then I see Jef walking to a door that reads 'KEEP OUT' Rin and I make our way to the door and pound on it." Fucking knock it off!" someone shouts from the other side. The door opens and I'm face to face with Jef." Holy Shit!" he says, and hugs me. I'm happier than I have been for the last few days. Jef hugs Rin too. Then he opened the door and welcomed us inside. I don;t see anyone I know in the room. Only Ty and Jef. Ty walks over. His eyes are bloodshot." Hey everyone, this is Chan, and Rin." he says so everyone looks at him. So look at us, others don't."C'mon, I have some more people for you to meet." he and Jef walk down a dark hallway. I feel uneasy again. Ty opens the door at the end of the hall, and we all walk in.

" Hey, Mister Todd! I want you to meet an old friend of ours." Ty shouts. It's an office, with two men and a woman. The woman looks like a model, almost perfect. The man I guess is 'Mister Todd' walks over and shakes my hand, he feel strange. Like a human, but a demon too. And he's not a half-breed ether." This is Chan." Ty said." Nice to meet you." I smiled." Yes, how nice." he said. He light another cigarette and tosses the one he has in to an ash tray . Rin covers her mouth and nose." So Chan," he asks, sitting back at the other side of his desk," You are good friends with Ty and Jef?" " Sure." I say, because I don't know what else to say. Ty and Jef barely know this man I can tell. By the way they look, by the way he looks at them, and by the fact that both of the men lock and guard the door." Well, Chan. Perhaps we should discuss, just how good friends you all are." he smiles, tapping ashes on the floor. I look at Jef, and his eyes are on the floor. Ty is the same thing. Those MotherFucking ASSHOLES. They set us up. Us!

I have to act cool, no matter what. Worse case, I can blast them with fireballs." Yeah, lets." I say. taking the seat across from 'Mister Todd'." Well, well! You do not dissapoint, Miss Chan." he's laughing. It's a happy yet creepy laugh, that chills me to the bones.

This is about money, of course. Those two bitches owe this Todd creep, lots and lots and LOTS or money. And they want us to pay, I guess. But That's OUR Money! Our ticket out of this hell-hole.

But then I remember, I remember that they didn't know that we had the money. How did they find out? I didn't tell anyone. I look over at Rin, she doesn't catch on. I can't believe that she told them." We;ve arranged for them to let you pay." Todd said from his chair. I KNEW IT! That's all they wanted from me. That's why Ty was being so nice. Todd keeps talking, but I don't hear him. My eyes are burning from pure anger." You see, it doesn't matter to me who does the paying, as long as I get paid. You understand.". My hand is fight the fireball waiting to be shot at Ty, Jef, Todd, or all three." How much?" I ask. I want to know how strong I want to make this fireball. Todd leans back, and rubs his chin." I don't know. The both of you? Maybe three years. Maybe more. I haven't decided yet."

My jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't attached to the rest of my head. He talks like we're animals."So. You're not so stupid after all." one of the men, commented. Then he looks at her, at Rin." What about you? You don't get any of this, do ya, princess?" he asks." Don't talk to her! DON'T FUCKING TALK TO HER!" I scream. Ty walks over trying to calm me. Trying to fucking calm me! So sucker-punch him to get him away from me. Todd has an arm around me. And I grab him arm and rip it off, and I hit him in the face with it. The two men dive for me, but I'm faster and stronger. So I hit them both with the arm, drop it and place Rin on my back. I can smell her tears. I rip the door out of my way, and run, then men behind me. An dI run like I never have before.

We don't go the man's house. I run until I can't run anymore." Chan?" she asks. She jumps off me, and runs into my arms. My back sinks on the wall, and we both cry. We sit there all night, just crying. Melted together.

Rin wants to leave now. Just go. The family of the house were asleep when we got there. Not anymore. Not with Rin screaming at me with all her might." NO! I WANT GO NOW!" She shouts at me. Tomarrow. I want to do somthing before I leave and never come back."Tomorrow, okay?" I ask softly." NO! Not OK!" she shouts." There's no trains this late, no where to go." I say calmly." Now, let's get some sleep?" I whisper." You promised."

" Rin, sweetie, I want to go to, but we have to wait. I promise, we'll leave in the moring. Okay Squirt?" I say climbing into the bed." Don't call me that." she hissed." I'm sorry. Just don't call me squirt, okay?" she gives a small smile and we go to sleep.

The sun isn't up yet, adn I can't fall back to sleep. I get up and walk over to the door, open it and go to take a shower.

My clothes are soaked. I forgot to hang them up. So I have to use my towel. Rin is still sleeping when I get back. Today we leave forever. But I have to say goodbye first. I get a sun dress and put it on." What are you doing?" Rin asks, half-awake. She's sitting up when I ask her to get dressed." What for? Are we leaving?" she asks, crawling to the side of the bed." Not yet, I have to go to the park first." I tell her. I want to watch dawn rise once more." No, I want to leave." she snaps, just like that." Rin, " she looks at me, one eye open " Please come with me." I plead. She shakes her head." No.", " Fine, I won't be long, Okay?" she nods yes and I leave.

I walk fast, as fast as you can walk, before you're running. I don't want to miss it. I make it just in time. Just made it to watch Dawn.

I know now. Rin and I are going to Vermont. I can see it already, a house full of flowers and hidden by the trees. That's what I want for us. I want it so much, it hurts. I can't wait to tell her. She'll be happy to hear it. I know she will. I get up from the grass, after about half-an-hour and head to the house.

She's not there when I get back. I think that she's in the shower, but she's not. All of her things are gone.

Her smell remains in the room. I run to the closet an dopen the door, the money's gone too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'll find out what happens to Rin in a few days!

and the End of my Story!

Thanks For ALL of my reviews!

And don't let Miroku dies to soon Star!

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: Ok People, this is the end. There might be another chapter after this, and there might be a sequal to this story, if you want me to make it let me know.But for now here's the end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The money's gone. Rin's gone. And I'm hysterical. I'm shouting and having a hard time breathing. The Chinese family is looking at my like I should be locked up." We'd thought that you'd be waiting for her somewhere, so we let her go." the man says, looking to the floor." Didshesaywhereshewent? Didshe? Didshesayanythingatall? ANSWER ME, PLEASE!" I shout grabbing the old man by his arms. But he dosn't understand me, I don't even understand me. I'm talking way to fast to understand myself." Where, do you fucking understand that word?"

I look around the floor, looking for a note from Rin. Somthing, anything to tell me where she is. But there is no note. She planned this, all of this. That's why she didn't want to come this morning. Why she didn't stop me from leaving. She left me behind. She didn't think that we'd leave. And she didn't wait for me.

The woman is talking to the man, and he doesn't know what to say." WHERE DID SHE GO?" I shout at them. And the woman starts to yell at the man, I know that she wants me to leave. But I'm not moving an inch until they give me answer." Gone.", he raised his arms up, to show me that he really had no clue where she went." When did she leave?" I ask, I can't yell anymore, tears are fighting thier way down my face." About an hour ago." he says.

I shove them all out of the door way, and run outside. I try to trace her scent, but there are too many people around. It's gone. Maybe if I'd listen to her, and left when she wanted to, we be together. Listen, not to the things she said, but to her secrets. The things she never told me, what she really felt. I could have changed this, all of this.

I'm going everywhere. Speed on my side. I look everywhere. They places that we've been staying. But I can't find her, besides, most places have been shut down by the cops. People give me looks because I'm shouting her name, and crying, and running down streets, ready to rip my own hair out.

I can't even find anyone to help me. I can't tell who's who. If I know any one, or don't.

Then I remember. Grand Central Station. Rin wanted to leave from Grand Central. It didn't matter to her that it only when north. Didn't matter where she went, only where she left. I remember her story, when she first came her, noticing all the grandness of New York.

That's what makes me run. Keeps me going. Because, mabye I can stop her. I have to. It dosesn't matter that I have no tokens for the subway, I run. Run for her. Run to her. I want to tell her I'm sorry for everything, I want to tell her about my Father, and Sesshomaru, and Naraku. I want to tell her that I need her to stand by my side. And I want us to be friends.

If I have any chance, it's here. Among the rush hour of people. From the moment I walk past the doors, I'm looking, looking at every face. But none are right, so I keep looking. Looking at every face. At every person. My heart leaps everytime I see her hair color, or her chocolate eyes, but thier not her.

I feel her, right now, but I can't find her, and slowly the truth dawns on me. But I don't give a fuck right now. I have to find her.

I run up to a teller." Rin?" I ask, not her. Next teller," Rin?" I ask, a little louder." Nope." the guy says." Rin!" I shout. A man asks me if I'm lost. I'm crying, and shouting her name. I get up, and walk over to the wall next to some pay phones, and I cry. I cry for hours, quietly, so no one in the world can here me.

I don't have my wings, the one's I have in my dreams. They're next to me, clipped, and bloody. And I'm so sad, they were once so beautiful, and I miss them. I can see the scissors that cut them off, across from me. I get and leave, stepping on my wings. There are trees everywhere. So tall that I can't see the sky. I don't know where to go, I'm lost. I fall down, next to my wings and I sit there, forever frozen.

It's late now. Almost everyone's gone. Just a few here and there. But the pain is still the same, adn it first was. It'll never go away. I miss her. I miss her so much. I can only see her when I close my eyes. Little snap shots of her. I don't want to forget her." I'm sorry Rin." I whisper, to no one. But I know what I ahve to do now.

I get up, and pick up the phone next to me. The dial tone scares me. But all it wants it for me to give it numbers. I find some spare money, and put the numbers I want. Someone has to be there. THEY OWE ME THAT MUCH. " Collect please." I whisper to the operator.

It's ringing. Maybe the number really did change." Name please?" the operator asks." Chan, uh Cole." I say, feeling tears form. The line clicks over, and my heart stops for a minute. I should hang up now. He's the king, they're not going to give him a call from a pay phone. then the line clicks over again. It's the operator again, and I almost faint." Okay Cole, go ahead. And thank you for using AT&T."

" Cole?" I hear on the other line, tears fall from my eyes and on the floor. I never realized how much I missed my dad." Hi dad." I say more tears coming down. I hear my mom and Sesshomaru in the backround. And then, it breaks, whatever was holding my together. Because I break down, right then and there." Cole, we looked. We looked everywhere. We never gave up."

I don't know what to say. I know what they all went through. And I know that a simple 'I'm Sorry' won't fix much.

" Where are you," I hear." Let me know and I'll come and get you." my father pleads. So I give him the adress. And he left to get the family and get on a jet, so they can come and get me. And I waited. After about, who knows how long, I hear reporters shouting questions. People coming. I slowly stand and look to where that voices are. And I see my family. And I run over and hug my father, then my mother, then Sesshomaru." I missed you." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear as I hugged him. Then I picked up my little brother and we went to the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I leave it there,

If you want me to make the sequal, let me know.


End file.
